A witch's Secret
by SupernaturalHuntress06
Summary: Hermoine is in her sixth year and discovering some things about herself.Hermoine has realized she is a Lesbian, and has a crush on Cho Chang. Can hermoine tell her friends her secret and win the affection of her first crush? The only thing she is sure abo
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Secret

AN: in case your all wondering I AM NOT a lesbian. I am fully straight lol I dont know what made m want to write this, but I just started typing and kept going. If you all like it, I'll write and add some more. This is just a trial run.

It was time for me to admit it, that I hermoine Granger was...A lesbian. oh hell I couldnt believe it, how

did this happen? I guess it started around last year in my 5th year. Boys just didnt seem that apealing to me. In fact, I remembered how harry had gone out with Cho Chang. I was jelous as hell. Cho is a girl in Ravenclaw by the way. epecially when Harry informed me and Ron that they had kissed! Iv wanted to kiss Cho since last April. That was about the time I had started developing a cush on her. I doughted she was a lesbian. Oh merlins beard! if anyone at school found out, My reputation would be ruined. I hadnt even told Harry and Ron yet, even though they were my best friends, they were still boys, I dont really have any girl friends. Well actually, parvati and I get along. so do Ginny and I she is rons sister and she be a 5th year this year. she is only 1 year younger thsan we are, so it doesnt really matter. I sigh, as I boarded the train for hogwarts. I followed ron to the prefect area and we did our duty there. Honestly! The first years are so immature, I cant even remember acting that way.

"Hermoine, how long until we can go join harry?" ron asked me eating a chocolate frog.

"Ron! quit askign me that. at least another 30 minutes" I told him annoyed. He shrugged. I was about to say something else when I saw cho walk by. My breath caught in my throat, and I smiled stupidly at her. She looked a bit confused, but waved none the less. I expect she did think it was weird that I was smiling. we had never been friends, due to Harry telling Cho he was going to meet me on there date last year. She went back to her compartment, and I leaned back and sigh.

"What's with you hermoine?" Ron asking looking over at me. I shook my head and smiled

"Nothing" I said, and stood up c'mon Lets get our robes on and find harry we'll be arriving soon."

I joined Harry and Ron at the great hal table as we arrived. I was starving and for once was wishing Dumbledoor would hurry up with his speech.

"Now, I would like to welcome you all back for another exciting year at hogwarts. I'm sure your all hungry, so...tuck in" Dumbledoor called smiling. The table before filled with roast chicken and roasted potatoes and every veggie imaginable. I hurredly filled my plate with food and dug in

"Damm I'mj so glad to be back here" Harry mumbled swallowing a motuhful "This sure beats Aunt putunia'a wilted brown salad anyday" He said taking a huge swallow of pumpkin juice. I frowned at him sympathetically. His aunt and uncle are simply horrible to him. Sometimes I just want to breal all Minister of majic law and go hex the hell out of his aunt and uncle and the wart hog of a cousin.

"Your aweful quiet hermoine" Ginny said from across the table. I swallowed my food, and looked at her. oh goodness! did she know? I gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry, its hard to talk whem your eating" Ginny laughed and rolled her green eyes toward Ron

"You sound like Ron" I laughed and soon dinner was over. I walked to the head of the table

"All first years follow me please!" I called waving my arm they came shly toward me. On the other side of me, Ron was snapping his fingers

"Alright small fries, hurry up!" He called. Harry waved to us and headed to the dormintries. I rolled my eyes and led them to there houses. I climed through the protrait hole and into the common room. there were about 3 other people, not including ginny. once they were gone, I sat down in my favorite chair by the fire. Ginny came and sat across form me. Her geen eyes seemed to bore into me

"Alright Hermoine spill it" she said simply leaning forward. Her red hair, which was now curly falling in her face. She looked more older this year. I gave her a confused look and fiddled with my bushy brown hair that was up in a pony tail.

"Spill what Ginny?" I asked trying to keep my voice casual. Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently

"Merlins beard Hermoine! I know something is wrong, youv acted funny all night, and just before the end of term last year you were acting funny also. so what is it?" she asked again. I let out a long sigh, and then sat up.I guess Ginny would be the best person to tell. Suddenly though, I was nervous what if Ginny was discusted by me? what if she started acting uncomfortable around me? Was it really worth the risk? My mouth was so dry and my hands started to shake.

"Ginny the thing is...well what I want to say is..-

BOOM!

Ginny and I both screamed and jumped. I stook up quickly

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ginny asked looking wildy around. I shook my head, and turned as about 6 boys and 4 girls from the dormintrys came running down the steps. Fred and George were laughing

"Sorry everyone! sorry Fred and I were just testing out some dungbombs...they were extra strenght though. so, that was the loud boom you heard" He said chuckling. everyone groaned and headed back to bed

"Really smart you freak" Parvati patil snarled at them heading up to her dormintry. I stalked over to them.

"DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT! DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled at them. Honestly! waking everyone up like that. I should ahve given them detention. I took a deep breath as they went back up to bed. I turned and saw ginny and she walked over to me.

"Idiots...anyway what were you gonna tell me?" she asked yawning. I started panicking again. Fred and Georges stunt had made me forget completly. I couldnt do it, not tonight. I was too tired and not ready.

"Nothing...I'll um tell you later" I told her quickly. and with that I ran up to my room. I changed into my pajamas and cralwed under the covers. Parvati was in the bed nearest to me and she was already asleep. On the other side, Lavender was snoring a little. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Somehow, some way I would find a way to tell my friends and figure out what to do about my new crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Close calls and Dobby to the resque

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes. I reached for my alarm clock and looked at it. It was 7:30 breakfast started in 5 minutes. My curtain was open slightly and glancing out I saw that Parvati was the only one left and was getting dressed. I hate to admit it, but I couldnt help but stare at her perfect round tan breast as she began putting her bra on._no! stop it hermoine you cant think that_ I scolded myself as I shook my head and pulled the curtains back and got out of bed. Parvati was dressed and getting her bag. she jumped when she saw me

"Hermoine! Good grief you scared me to death I though you were gone already" She said stopping with her hand on the door. I smiled sleepily, as I headed for the bathroom

"Nope, I'm getting alate start this morning. See you at breakfast" I said

"Yeah, better hurry though or there wont be anythign left" she said and left closing the door behind her. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I sigh as I stared at myself. My hair was always going to be bushy. I quickly got my robes on and grabbed my shoulder bag, that was starting to tear from 6 years of stuffing it full of books. I stopped by my night stand and put a squirt of perfume on. It was the bottle Ron had got me last christmas. It smelled pretty good actually I usual dont like perfume, but this was something called Curious by that pop diva called britney spears. Even the bottle was pretty. I'm certain Ginny helped him pick it out though. I left my room and walked into the great hall. I was so busy looking for harry and Ron, that I didnt otice where I was going and felt someone bump into me. I looked up to apologize and felt mydelf flush once more. It was Cho. she was sp pretty this morning. her long raven hair was held back by a beatiful blue flower barret. her cheeks were rosy and her lip were shiny and pink with a yummy smelling lip gloss.

"Hermoine I'm sorry I didnt see you" she said politly

"oh no!" I siad my voice unusually high pitched and nervouse "Its my fault I was looking for harry and ron and wasnt watching in front of me" I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"How about it was both our faults then and agree to disagree" She suggested. handing me my bok I had dropped. I nodded and took the book

"Sounds fair.. thanks Cho" I said. we said goodbye, and I fianlly foudn Ron and Harry toward the middle of the table. Still feeling flustered I sat down beside ginny and across from Rom and Harry.

"Can I see the paper please" I asked them pouring some cereal into my bowl. Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice.

"Lavender just gave it to the ravenclaw table" He said pointing. oh no! I looked over and sure enough who else but Cho was reading it. I cleared my throat and tried to get a dignified look on my face

"Oh...well I dont really need it that badly" I said taking a bite of cereal. Harry eyed me over his goblet

"Hermoine you always read the paper. Just go asked her for it. I would ask for you, but she might start cryiing all over me" He said bitterly. I looked at him quickly. I kept forgetting he and cho had a fight. Apparently she is too emotional for him. But thats just boys for you. I sigh and slowly stood up. I walked over toward the RavenClaw table and they looked at me oddly. I walked right up behind Cho and cleared my thorat. She turned her head and smiled a confused smile

"Yes hermoine. what is it?" she asked looking up at me.

"Um...well I was wondering when your done that is...Could I see the paper?" I blurted out. Her stupid friend Marietta. The same stupid bitch that had ratted out the DA last year giggled and whispered someting to Cho. Cho nudge her and gave her a look

"Here Hermoin, I'm done take it" she said folding it up and handing it to me. I took it and laughed a little

"Thanks Cho" I said still standing there like an idiot. Her friends laughed even louder.

"no problem hermoine" Cho said and gave her friends another look. Her friend Marietta gave me a nasty smirk and laughed again.

"Good grief granger! Why so nervous? the way your acting its like you have a crush on her!" she said and her freinds laughed even harder. I just stood there with my mouth open and my cheeks turning tomato red. she couldnt know that! I had'nt even told anyone. Tears came to my eyes, but I held my ground and I was aware that Harry, Ron, Ginny and people at nearby tables were listening.

"Thst not true! Marietta and Your sick in the head for thinking such a thing" I pratically screamed. I braved a look at cho and she was also pink in the face and looking at me oddly and then down at her plate. I couldnt take it I saw Professor flitwik and Mgonagal coming toward us. Tears of embarrasment poured down my face as Iran past the tables. Harry, Ginny, and Ron ran toward me. Harry tried to grabbed me, but I jerked free

"This is all your fault!" I screamed tears pouring down my face "If you had just gotten the stupid paper this wouldnt have happened" I sobbed.

"Hermoine what?-

"Go away!" I said and ran from the great hall. I didnt stop even as I heard Mgonnagal's yells for me to come back. I raced up the stairs and stopped in front of the fat lady. she smiled

"password dear?"

"s..sugar quill" I gasp and she swung open. I bolted through and headed straight up to my room. I locked the door and threw myself on my bed crying. I knew class wouldnt be starting anytime, but For the first time in my life I didnt care. I dont know how long I lay there crying. At one time I think Ginny came up and tried to talk to me, but I just kept my head turned and didnt say anything.I must have fell asleep, becuase when I woke up It was a bit darker outside. I looked over at my alarm it read 5:30 pm. I gasp I had missed an entire days worth of classes! and dinner was almost over.There was no way I was going down to the great hall though. My stomach rumbled and i was hungry. I sigh on great, now what? I missed I knew the conjuring charm a bit better, so I cold have conjured some food. Suddenly I thought of something. Dobby! He usually only came when harry called him, but mybe he would if i called. He could bring me food from the kitchen. I clared my throat.

"Dobby!" I called out. looking everywhere. a few seconds went by, and Dobby popped into the room. He looked confused until he saw me

"Miss granger mame, why did you call dobby?" His large round green eyes full of curosity

"Dobby listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor" I asked him sitting on the edge of the bed. Dobby as usual smiled

"Anything miss granger any friend of harry potters is a friend to dobby yes mame. Epecially since you gave dobby clothes last year" He sqeaked. I grimaced at what I was asking him to do. I hated the way house elfes were treated.

"Dobby could you bring me some food from the kitchen. I slept through dinner" Dobby nodded

"Dobby had heard happened at breakfast. I will be happy to bring you dinner. Dobby will be back right away mame" He said and hurried out the door. I lay back on my bed and sigh. Now that I was more calm. I realized I had totoally over reacted. Of course Marietta didnt know I was Lesbian, How could she I hadnt told anyone. She had just said that, to be mean, making a joke. Only thing was she didnt realize how right she had been. What really has upset me was the look of disgust on Cho's face. well, if they dont knwo already, they will now. The way I had acted was a dead give way. Tears threatened to engulf me again, but I stubbornly pushed them away. I jumped as the door opened and dobby came in carrying a tray full of sandwhiches, rolls and treackle tart. I thanked dobby and ate every bite on my plate. I realized everyone would be coming up to bed soon, so i changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. 10 minutes later. lavender, parvati, Ginny and Alex slowly opened thed oor and walked in. I pretended I was already alseep. I heard all there whispering

"shh! shes aslpeep already" ginny whispered.

"I cant believe she missed all her classes and diiner" Alex said crawling into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about everything as I fell into a restless sleep


	3. A caring Shoulder

A caring shoulder

As I walked to class the next morning, I was a bit calmer. Although now I was even more nervous about seeing Cho. Luckily my first class was Arithmancy. No one I hardy knew was in that class except for the smart kids. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff was in there along with Earnie Mcmallan who was also a huffelpuff. there were 2 slytherin girls a couple of gryffindors. The others I barely knew. Professor Tyson walked to the front of the class and started scribbling on the board. I was going to have loads to catch up on.

"Alright everyone can someone tell me the theory from magical numbers?" he asked turning toward us. My well praticed hand shot into the air at the same time as Hannah. She glared at me, and I glared right back. I'm extremly competitive in class, and everyone knows it.

"Yes miss granger"

"The theory of numbers is that every number has its own magical property. Each number according to its magical strenght can play a part in telling ones fortune and luck" I explained matter of factly. Professor Tyson beamed

"excellant miss granger as usual." He said. The rest of class flew by way too fast for me. Of course that class always does, seeing as how its my favorite class out fo everything else. Later that afternoon When classes were over. I decided to go down and see hagrid. but that meant borrowing harry's cloak. I sigh as I went and found him and ron in the common room. I walked over toward them. they looked up suprised

"Hermoine! what happened. We though you would never come out of your room" Harry saidd closing his book. ron nodded

"What happened the other day?"

"Look I...I don't want to talk about it. Harry can I borrow your cloak?" I asked Imapiently.

"Sure what for?"

"I want to go down and see hagrid alright." I said imapiently. Harry gave me another odd look and went to get it. He came down a few seconds later and handed it to me

"thanks harry...I'll um tell hagrid you said hi" I mumbled, and left through the portrait hole. I got under the cloak and made my way outside the castle. I don'y know why, but somehow I though hagrid might understand a bit more. Thats one of the things I love about Hagrid He does'nt again, but I stubbornly pushed them away. I jumped as the door opened and dobby came in carrying a tray full of sandwhiches, rolls and treackle tart. I thanked dobby and ate every bite on my plate. I realized everyone would be coming up to bed soon, so i changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. 10 minutes later. lavender, parvati, Ginny and Alex slowly opened thed oor and walked in. I pretended I was already alseep. I heard all there whispering

judge you and he excepts everyone for who they are. I came to Hagrids Cabin and Knocked. The door opened and hagrid peered out looking nervous

"Who's ther?" he said griffily. I pulled my cloak back.

"Hagrid Its me" I whispered. Hagrid jumped and looked down

"Merlins beard hermoine!...oh um come in com'e in" He said stepping aside, I walked in quickly and layed the cloak on a chair. I must have looked nervous or upset becuase hagrid started making tea.

"You alrigh Hermoine? I heard what happened the other day. I figured youd be stopping by" He said setting down across from me. Once again his kind tone made tears come to my eyes.

"Hagrid theres...well theres this secret iv been keeping since end of term last year" I told him as he sat a bog mug of tea in fron of me. He nodded quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with what hapened in the great hall?" He asked sipping his tea. I nodded

"You know ron, harry and ginny have been worried abou u ye know. Dumbledoor too He came by ter see me just yesterday. Seems he though you would have confided in me. So whats going on Hermoine, It's not like yer to Skip class" I sigh and covered my eyes as tears came

"oh hagrid...I'm just afraid that everyone will treat me different once they find out. IV always been the freak in school who does nothign but read and study. I can't imagine what people willt think when they find out. But I have to tell someone or I'm going to burst" I explained lowing my hands and wiping my eyes.

"Hermoine! don't talk like that you hear? Your special and smart and since when have you cared what other people thought?" I just shook my head it was now or never

"Hagrid the thing is...That I'm a...well I'm a lesbian" I blurted and that did it Tears started pouring down my face. I covered my eyes with my hands and just sat there bawling like a baby. I didnt dare look at hagrid. The only sound in the cabin was my sobs and the faint clicking of Hagrids clock. Finally, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermoine" Hagrid said soflty "Look at me ok?" I nodded and lowered my hands wiping my eyes. I finally looked hagrid in the face and he was smiling.

"Hermoine no wonder youv been a bit upset. It don't matter ter me if you like girls, or for that matter she-males." He said chuckling. I stared at him in complete shock he didnt hate me? I managed a relived laugh.

"Thats it just laugh it off. Everythign is going to be ok. Now I'm assuming I'm the only one youv told?" I nodded wiping my face. Hagrid turned serious again

"Yoou got ter tell them Hermoine. Threy wont care I'm telling ye, now Is there a certain girl youv...uh got a crush ON?" Hagrid ask and for the first time in the past 2 days I laughed and he blushed

"actually...ITS Cho Hang. you know the raven claw seeker" I said sighing. Hagrid nodded

"Oh yah I know her. shes a pretty one I'll tell ye that. Its late though Hermoine and ye should get back before you get into trouble" Hagrid said handing my my cloak. I took it knowing he was right. Before I left I hugged him

"Thanks hagrid I feel like a weight had been lifted. I really needed to tell someone. Also could...you um not say anythign to harry or ron?" I asked pulling the cloak over me.

"O course I won't now run along" Hagird said smiling and waving. I Took off topward the castle and hurried inside


	4. coming out

Coming out

AN: hey everyone this will be a short chapter until I can write some more. Thank you all for your reviews, and I WILL work my my spelling and grammer. :)

It was well past midnight, and I walked into the common room to find Ginny, Ron and Harry all awake and by the looks of it waiting for me. I took off the cloak and looked at them nervously.

"We'v been waiting for you Hermoine" Ginny said her arms crossed. I took a seat opposite them, and sigh. I wasnt up for this I was tired. I remembered what hagrid had said and I realized that this was as good a time as any.

"Ok look I know iv been acting weird...and theres a reason for it. You see iv been keeping a secret since the end of last term last year. I havent told anyone...well except for Hagrid tonight. I knew he would understand. I havent told you all becuase...I'm just so afraid that you all will look at me differently and not want to be around me" I said in a rush.

"Hermoine thats crazy! were your best friends" Ron said, harry and ginny nodded there agreement. I took a deep breath

"I'm a Lesbian" I said. the quiet in the room was definete. then, Ron started laughing. I looked up and ginny was sitting there with ehr mouth open and Harry was blushing like mad. I took a claming breath

"Ron shut up!" I yelled forgetting everyone was aslpeep. Ginny threw a pillow at him and came to sit by me.

"Oh hermoine I wish you would have told us sooner. I mean...I'm completly schocked and all, but I;'m still your best friend" She said I smiled and hugged her.

"Hermoine I;m sorry, but thats not a big deal. I dont care if you like girls" Ron said still chuckling.

"Yeah, whatever works for you" Harry said letting out a small laugh. "Do you have a crush on someone here?" He asked rumpling his hair.

"Um...Harry I...I like Cho" I said waiting for his reaction. That made ron laugh harder, ginny snorted and Harry just stared at me his eyes wide. Fianlly harry laughed too.

"Good luck with that, she'll cry all over you" He said. I sigh relieved

"So you don't fancy her anymore?"

"No way" He said immediatly. I sigh

"It doesnt matter anyway. I dougbt she likes girls I have no chance"

"I could find out for you if you want" Ginny said loyally. I shook my head.

"Thats alright, listen you guys dont tell anyone, the only people who know is you three and hagrid." I told them and then hurried up to my room. I lay there for at least an hour unable to fall asleep. So, I had finally...what was the term?...oh yeah "come out of the closet" now what? Hiw could I know if cho was into girls or not? Sure I could get Ginny to help, but was I ready for that? I sigh _alright Hermoine stop Obsessing you cant do anything about it right now anyways_ I scolded myself. Finally what seemed like hours. I fell asleep


	5. Opening for A Cahnce

Opening for a chance

I walked to the great hall for lunch the next day. It was my first time in there since the _inccident_. I was determined though I held my head high and went and sat by Ginny. Ron was across from us, but no sign of harry. I began laddling stew onto my plate. I reached for a Roll and added some Broccolie to my plate as well. Ron as usual was stuffing his face.

"Have you two seen Harry?" I ask as I took a huge bite of stew. Having only eaten what dobby had brought me, I was starving. Ginny shook her head, and Ron mumbled something. Curiously I looked up and down the great hall. Suddenly I had a thought I tried to shove it away, telling myself that Harry isnt like that but I had to ask. I put down my spon and cleared my throat

"Um...Harry isnt you know...avoiding me becuase Of what I told you all last night is he?" I ask swallowing. Ron actually stopped eating and ginny put her arm around me.

"Hermoine relax. He's taking it fine, He just had to stop by the owlery first" Ron said swallowing his food. He then looked at me again and smiled a non goofy smile for once. "We'll always be your friends, and we accept you for who you are" He mumbled blushing. I gigled

"Thanks Ron, but let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want anyone over hearing."

"Hermoine" Ginny suddenly whispered in my ear "Dont be obvious, but Cho keeps looking over here" _what!_ I thought suddenly excited, then my stomach dropped. Well bloddy hell of course she was after what happened the other day.

"Of course she is ginny after what happened" I snapped and looked down at my plate. I told myself not too, but I looked over at he anyways. She smiled, and it didnt look like a pity smile or disgusted smile, but a friendly one. I smiled slightly back and pushed my food away, suddenly I wasnt hungry anymore. Ron looked at Cho and then back to me quizically

"You alright, you havent eaten anything"

"Yes, I'm fine...just not hungry anymore" I said fighting to keep a grin from my face.I stood up, told ginny and ron bye and left the great hall. I had 15 minutes of lunch left to take a walk and clear my head. I walked out onto the courtyard and toward the lake, by the water. Suddenly I heard Chos voice.

"Hermoine! wait up" she called finally catching up to me. My breath caught in my throat. Merlins Beard! she was beautiful when she was flushed.

"Cho...uh hi! what are you doing here?" I ask stupidly. She swallowed and then sigh.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for Marieeta the other day. That was really mean making you embarrased like that. I really chewed her out for it I want you to know" She said looking honestly sorry. I mnagaed a smile

"Thanks...but its really HER who should apologize" I said fiercly, just thinking about it made me mad. Cho backed up a step nodding

"Your right, but I just could'nt get her to do it. She really makes me mad sometimes" Cho said looking a bit mad herself. I nodded and just stood there not knowing what to say. Persoanlly I would have liked to take her to the ground snogging her like mad. My Horomones just went crazy when Cho was around. Finally, Cho laughed

"Don't we look stupid...standing here not saying anything" I laughed too

"Your right...Listen Cho...I know wev never got along..but you should know. Back in 4th year when You and Harry were at Hogsmead. He was coming to meet me becuase I ask him too...Harry and I arent like that. I even ask him to bring you along if he wanted. I had him meet Rita Skeeter and I at The pub. I wanted her to do an article on Harry so people would finally believe him and not think he was a nutter." I explained looking from the lake back to Cho. She had her mouth slightly open

"I'm sorry Hermoine. I admit I totally overeacted. I was already emotional over...well you know...Cedric and um I took it out on Him and Hated you for no good reason...friends?" she asked finally sticking out her hand. I shook it beaming

"Friends" I agreed. Personally I was happy as...well I dont know, But I was happy.

"Well I guess we should go in...Lunch is over I think" Cho said. motioning toward the castle. I nodded dissapointed I couldnt spend more time with her.

Later in Gryffindor Common Room

I sat in my favorite Chair by the fire place It was just now getting to be the weather where we needed it. It was late october. Just a few more weeks and it will be the holidays. I reading reading ahead as usual in my History of majiv book. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess across from me. Honestly I dont know what they see in that game. Its absolutly barbaric. I have tried telling them that, but they just look at me as if I have a Hiipograff on my head. Natuarally My thoughs kep drifting to Cho at least we were friends now, and that was progress. I looked up from my book, as Professor Mggonagal came in and posted something on the Common room notice board. Curious, I put my book down and went to look. Being Prefect, I always assume I should know things first. The note said this

**All Houses are to report to the Great hall for a short meeting before dinner.**

Puzzled I turned to Harry and Ron who had just come up behind me along with others.

"A meeting?" Harry said reading it "What could we possible be having a meeting for and about what?" I shook my head

"I havent got a clue...I'm certain its important though" I said walking back over to the couch. I glanced at Harry as he sat down he was rubbing his scar again, and I felt alarmed. In the past, whenever his car had hurt it had meant Voldemort was feeling either really angry or Happy. Either way It wasnt good. Last year Voldemort had gotten his first real taste of harry when he used him as a puppet to do his will. Harry had even been able to see what voldemort was doing, thinking and feeling.It all had eventually led to Harry thinking Sirius was being held captive by Voldemort had the department of mysteries. (it wasnt true of course) So, Ginny, Ron, harry, luna and neville and I had all went and nearly got killed. We ran into Voldemorts death eaters and I was hit with the stupfey curse and woke up in the hospital ward in Hogwarts. I only know what happened afdter I was hit by Neville and Harry. Siruis was killed, and Harry hasnt been the same since.I miss sirius too, some days its hard to believe.

"Harry you alright? is your scar hurting?" I ask him nervously. He smiled and raised his eyebrows above his glasses

"Fine, it just twinged a bit" He said removing his hand quickly. I nodded and Ron and I shared a look. Marissa Thomas a 7th year head girl for gryffindor came into the room and whistled

"All right everyone meeting is starting everyone into the great hall" She called and her and Ben Cassidy the 7th year head boy for gryffidor swept out of the room quickly. Ben is ok, But Marissa is full of herself. Harry, Ron and I made our way down the stairs and Into the great hall It was getting crowded quick. We sat at our table, which was abuzz about what the meeting was about. I looked up at the staff table, where all the professors were assembling. Dumbledoor Stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. It was still really nosy, so he finally yelled

"QUIET!" He shouted pointing his wand to his throat. The noise died down immedielty. He smiled and put his wand away.

"Thank you all for coming. As I'm sure your all wondering, whats the purpose of this meeting? I'LL get straight to the point. The other Professors and I have talked about this over the summer, and we feel it will benifit everyone greatly, and it will be for a grade. Quiddach, as great a sport as it is, has no dought created tension between students and there houses over the years. Therefore, you will choose someone from another house to get to know for 2 weeks. It will last until the start of the holidays, whch is two weeks. You will write a biography on them and turn it in for a grade. the person you choose can be boy and girl or the same gender, it doesnt matter. If you havrnt chose anyone by tomorrow, we will choose for you." Dumbledoor paused and looked out at us all. Everyone started talking again. Some excitedly and others angrily. I for one Liked the idea. I have always though quddiach has created bad vibes with other students. No one had listened to me though.

"Is he serious!" Ron asked looking almost sick. "Damm I hope I dont have to get to know Malfoy" He said glaring over at the slytherin table. I sigh and Dumbedoor celared his throat

"Alright, this concludes our meeting. when you have chosen your partner, let your head of house know, and your partner like wise you must have one by noon tomorrow. This is all, you may all go back to your dorms now" He said smiling and throwing his long silver beard over his shoulder. I stood up and immedtly buped into someone. It was...Cho!

"Ops sorry Hermoine...Some project huh?" she asked as we walked toward the dorms. I nodded

"Um..." She said looking nervous "Would you like to be partners...I mean I thought it would be a good idead you know, since we just now agreed to be friends, we could get to know each other" She said. I stopped DEAD in my tracks. Had I heard right? I felt faint and happy at the same time. It was too good to be true, this was the perfect wat to spend time with Cho without looking fir an excuse or being obvious.

"I...of course! Its a great idea" I said a little too happily. Cho looked a little confused by my outburst, but she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, great..um how about,um do you have a free period?"

"Yeah, at 1:00 tomorrow after potions" I said tucking a curly starn dof hair behind my ear.

"Great! me too, after herbology...so where do you want to meet?" she asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"How about..by that big tree by the lake Its quiet, and we'll be able to concetrate" I suggest. she nodded

"Sounds cool, see you later Hermoine" She said and ran to catch up with some friends. I turned grinning to go up to the dorms when I bumped into none other than Malfoy. He sneered

"Granger! dont tell me your paired with Chang? Her family are pure bloods. some of the last few left, I'm sure she doesnt want you...a filthy mudblood rubbing off on her" He said and Crabb and Goyle laughed. I blushed, but felt anger surge through me. I got my wand out

"Malfoy I dont give a damm about your opinion, and were friends! so just piss off" I yelled. I ran up the stairs and gave the password. I glanced back down before I climed through the portriat hole. Malfoy was glaring up after me. I sawe Harry and Ron say something to him, but I climed on through, not caring what he said. After all, How could I? I had way too much to look forward too.


	6. Getting To Know Cho

Getting to Know Cho

I waited eargerly the next day under the tree for ho. I had tol my good news to Harry, Ron and Ginny that night. Now, I just hoped she hadnt changed her mind. Free period was only for an hour. I sigh and sat down by the tree, and leaned against it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Cho sat next to me.

"Whoa! sorry Hermoine. didnt mean to scare you there."

"No problem, so who does the asking first...do you mind if I do it?" I blurted out. Cho nodded and took out some parchment from her bag. Her hair was pretty today with both sides braided. Suddenly I felt like an idiot I got my quill and parchment out, but I couldnt think of any questons. I just sat there. Cho seemed to notice, and as if reading my mind said

"Dumbledoor wasnt too specific on this assignment was he?" She said laughing a little. I shook my head and thought of something

"Alright um...are you an only child?"

"Yes"

"ok um...how did you react when you first got accepted to hogwarts?" I ask thinking that seemed like a resonable question. She took a deep breath

"Well..It was when I was 11 of course. I had always known I was a witch, becuase my family...well there wizards too and um...They had told me about Hogwarts becuase they had went here. The day I got the letter My mum actually started crying!" Cho said busting out laughing. I raised my eyebrows and laughed too

"Really? What on Earth for?" I ask writing it down. Cho shrugged

"I guess becuase she was so happy. My dad jusy bragged the whole day to all him and mums friends. It was a bit embarrasing. They hoped I would get in RavenClaw of course becuase thats what they were in. and where they met and fell in Love" Cho explained playing with one of her braids. I smiled and continuied writing. I racked my brain for a question, but kept staring at chos soft looking lips and deep brown eyes. I shook my head to get a hold of myself.

"Whats your greatest ambition in Life...after hogwarts that is?"

"Well...actually Iv thought about doing quiddach professionally, but I doubt it would happen, so my next plan is to be a healer." She said looking wistful. I frowned how could she not think she was good at quiddach?.

"Cho! come off of it. Your the best seeker out of all the houses. There is not one reason you couldnt do it professionally" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She didnt seem to mind, and let me rest my hand there.

"Thanks Hermoine, but Harry is a bit better than me, and even you know it" She said sighing and leaning against the tree.

"Well...alright, truw but you come in second" I managed to get out. She looked at me for a second, and then burst out laughing. A grin came to my face

"What?...was it something I said?" I asked truly confused as to why she was laughiung. Not that I was complaining, she was pretty when she laughed and I liked making her laugh.

"S...SORRY Hermoine. Its just the look on your face when you admitted that. It was quit funny" She gasp finally getting control of herself. I found myself laughing too. It was then that I noticed Cho was staring at me funny. I stopped laughing

"What?" I asked nervously. She just shook her head, and color came to her cheeks

"Nothing um...You just looked cute when you were laughing" She mumbled. My heart sped up. What did she mean by that? She suddenly stod up

"Lets continue tomorrow shall we same place? and tomorrow Its my turn to ask you the questions" she said grinning and jogged off toward the castle. I frowned and stood up slowly. was she trying to get away from me? I sigh and made my way towards the castle


	7. Chapter 7

Love can Hurt

I sat in the Gryffidor common room that evening, talking with ginny, ron and harry.

"So Ron who did you pick?' I ask. he sigh

"Well...I picked Sam GobStone from ravencclaw..he seems nice enough I guess"

"Thats cool u ginny?"

"I'm with Hannah Abbot from Huffelpuff, so far she seems like a know it all, But I can't change now" Ginny said With a Sigh. Harry was quiet

"What about you Harry?" I ask and Ron and Ginny started laughing. Harry didnt look happy

"Luna Lovegood and I didnt choose her, she pratically bulldozed me right after the meeting. I was going to say no, but Mgonnagal was right there and said That it was a great idea for us to work togather, So Now I'm stuck" He said glumly. I glared at him

"HARRY! she is actually nice, give her a chance" I said then stood up agrily. "I'm going to bed" I announced dashing up the stairs. I decided to take a bath before bed. I got ym robe on and towl and headed down hall to the prefects bathroom. Once inside I put the do not disturb sigh on the door. I turned the water on, and immedaitly the swimming pool size tub filled with water. I heard a click and the faucets with the yellow, blue, green and red liquid poured out creating bubbles. I undressed and slipped inside. I knew what my problem was, I was ...well sexually frustrated.and quit a bit horny. I wished more than anything to that cho could be right here with me. I put my hand under the water and rubbed my clit. I let out a moan of pleasure. shit...that felt good to ym swollen,aching, horny clit. I stuck my finger inside my vagina and moved it in and out. I gasp and let out a loud moan that echoed off the walls. I brought my other hand to my breast and began rubbing my hard nipples. I quckly two more fingers inside me and pumped in and out harder. I let out a tiny scream and moved my hand from my breast to the edge of the tub and gripped it for dear life. I inserted a fourth finger. shit! I was close I began Panting, as my muscles tensed up I was feeling hot and cold at the same time.

I pushed in and out 3 more times with my fingers and I climaxed and I screamed

"ahhh! shit!": I screamed, then gasp. I collapsed against the tub, breathing hard. Good merlin! That was the first time I had ever masturbated before in my life. I removed my fingers, and finished my bath. I went back to the dorms, and ginny and Alex was the only one up. they looked at me oddly

"Whats up Hermoine you look all flushed" Alex said crawling into bed. I got into bed too

"oh..um I just got back from my bath, you know how the steam makes you flushed" I mumbled wanting to avoide the subject. I fell into a Restless Sleep that night.

Next Afternoon

I was running late with my meeting with Cho, and she was already sitting there, scanning the grounds for me. I gasp out of breath as I sat down next to her

"Sorry Cho I had to talk to my professor. I told him i had to e someonwhere, But apparently it was important." I said brushing my hair down. not that ti had done any good. It was still bushy. although I had borrowed some of ginnys hair strengheing cream. My hair was a little more smooth and less bushy today though. Cho nodded and got her quill and parchment out.

"Iv had that happen, so ready to start?" she said grinning. I nodded

"Alright do you like being a witch?" She asked looking back up at me.

"I love it actually. Its amazing to be able to use magic to help you out every once in a while"

"Alright...your an only child too right?" I nodded. she jotted it down

"What profession do you think You would want after Graduation?"

"I think... an auror mybe" I said. she looked suprised

"Really? thats quit an important job" She said. I shrugged and she blushed

"Dont get me wrong! I think you could do it. You can do anything Hermoine. Your the smartest witch at Hogwarts I think" She said laughing and picking at a piece of grass, but she looked me right in the eye when she said it. I thanked her and she cleared her throat.

"Aright um...How do you feel about um...your muggle parents?" I gasp and looked at her. This had always been a sensible subject. I went through years of being called a mudblood becuase of it. Tears came to my eyes

"well...I love my parents and I dont care if there magical or not. The only thing that bothers me is..being called a mudblood all the time" I said agrily wiping a tear away. Cho gasp too and sat up straighter

"Who called you that?" she asked almost agrily.

"Oh you know mostly Malfoy and his idiot friends" I said running a hand through my hair.Cho put her arm around me

"Those Damm idiots...Hermoine I''m sorry, I didnt know or I weouldnt have asked. She said. I nodded and was suddenly very aware of how close chos cheek was to mine. She pulled away and I immediatly missed her warmth.

"It's alright...you didnt know. I'm not really in the mood for any more questions though. can we finish this later mybe" I said standing up. Cho looked like she wanted to say something, but she just packed up her stuff and nodded.

"Listen" she said quietly looking at me "I wont include that last part in the bigraphy if you dont want me too" She said. I shook my head

"No You should put it in there. After all this is supposed to be a biography right? and its part of my life" I told her managing to give her a tight smile. she nodded

"alright...are you ok Hermloine?. you looks upset" Cho said looking intently at me. I laughed

"I'm ok Promise, I just didnt sleep well last night...I'll see you later Cho" I said and dashed back up to the castle. I gasp as I climed through the portrait Hole out of breath. Tears had already started pouring down my face, luckily everyone was mostly outside and Ginny was the only one there. She looked at me in alarm as I collapsed on the couch. she came over quickly toward me.

"Hermoine! what wrong?" she asked rubbing my shoulder. I took a deep breath

"oh Ginny...I love her. I'm falling in love with Cho..a..and..t...there nothing I can do about it" I choked out sobbing into her shoulder. She just continued to hold me, until i had calmed down.

"Hermoine..Its ok...Listen I know it hurts, But you cant make someone love you. especially when there not gay" She said soothingly. I just nodded

"I know Ginny" I said glumy, and then I stood up. "I'm going to bed" and with that I trooped glumly up to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Love at Last

I Bolted up in bed, to find my cat Crookshanks on my stomach. I gasp

"Crookshanks...what are you doing?" I ask sleepily. I looked at my alarm it was 12:30am everyone was sound asleep. Suddenly I noticed something stuck on His collar. It was a piece of paper. I carefully took it off and crook shakes settled on my lap purring. I frowned and opened it As I read it, I gasp

**Hermoine, meet me in the room of requirment at 12:35am. Just think I need a place to meet Cho as you walk past.**

**Cho**

I folded the note back up quickly and got out of bed I kep my pajamas on, becuase I still had Harry's invisibility cloak. I slipped it on my heart racing not sure why Cho wanted to meet me. I climed through the portrait hole, and crept down to the 5th floor. I didnt have Harrys map with me, which I was regretting since the last thing I wanted to do was get caught. I caem to the spot, and closed my eyes_ I need a place to meet Cho_ I repeated 5 times hard as I walked back in forth. I opened my eyes, and there it was. I grinned reliefed and went in. Cho jumped as the door opened. She was sitting on one of the big floor cushions. She troo was wearing her Pajamas. she was wearing silk blue bottoms and spagetti strapped tank top. I was wearing my favorite pink t-shirt and matching cottom bottom pants. Cho smiled and me and patted the cushion next to her

"Have a seat Hermoine. Thanks for coming" she said. I sat opposite her on the other cushion. we ere so close or knees were touching. I let out my breath

"Cho how on earth did you get down here! and what is this this about?" I ask. For the first time since Iv know Cho, she looked flustered and nervous. She picked at a thread on the cushion

"Well...I just wanted to see if you were ok. You were rather upset when you left earliery.

"I'm fine...but cho be honest you didnt risk coming down here late just to ask me that" I said crossing my arms. She sigh and tears came to her eyes.

"If I tell you something, can it be confidential, as in you wont put it in the biography?" She asked in a small voice. I frowned

"Of course, you can trust me" I said. she smiled and let out a shaky breath.

"Iv been keeping this since..well its something Iv just discovered over the last few weeks"

"Cho I wont tell...just tell me" I said anxiously

"Hermoine...I'm a lesbian" She blurted and looked quickly down. My mouth Dropped open and All I could do was stare. Before I could say anything, she spoke

"Iv had a crush on you Hermoine. Ever since that day in the Great Hall. Thats why I wanted to get to know you better. I didnt tell you becuase I though you would think it was gross and I-...

She didnt get any further becuase I grabbed her by the face and pressed my lips to hers. she was suprised at first, but kissed me back. Shit! the girl was a good kisser. To my delight, I felt Cho's tongue push into my mouth. I groaned and she moved her hands to rest on my back. I pushed my tongue into her mouth then and out tongue played for about 5 seconds. I pulled back gasping for air. She started laughing and I did too.

"Hermoine! your a lesbian?" she said giggling and I nodded giggling too

"Oh cho! Iv had a crush on you since end of term last year, but I never though you would be interested in girls." I said and she hugged me. I hugged back, feeling her warm body against mine.

"Me too! If only we had known huh?"

"Yeah...But Cho...listen Its not a crush anymore...I'm In love with you. I love you Cho" I said feeling tears come to my eyes. I felt Chos hands on my face and I looked into her dark eyes. he eyes had tears too

"Hermoine" She said her voice shaky with emotion. "I love you too" She said. I was so Happy, that she loved me back, I kissed her back we kissed for 5 minutes and then broke apart. We lay there talking, and getting to know each other. we talked and talked. finally, Cho looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh gosh! wec been talking for over 2 hours. " SHE said standing up. I stood up too I wasnt nearly ready to say bye yet. Cho kissed me and whispered

"I dontr know about you, But iv been so horny lately...so ym only question is...where?" My eyes widened and I laughed I knew what she meant. I started kissing her neck

"Well...Whenever I thought of us making love..The prefects bathroom seems like the perfect place" I said rasing my head to lightly bite on her ear. She moaned and sqeezed my bottom. I moaned as well and felt my vagina get wet.

"Cho" I gasp pulling away "If we dont stop, I dont think I'll make it up to the bathroom" I said feeling weak in the kness. She giglged

"Are you wet too" I nodded quickly, and she rubbed her hands across my chest and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Silly, dont you remember. the bathroom is just down the hall" She said and then kissed my nose. I groaned loudly and her mouth found mine, her tongue slipping between my lips. I whimpered and slowly put my hand under her tank top. I gasp as my hand fond her nipple. She wasnt wearing a bra, that was...interesting. Cho Gasp and took her mouth from mine. her head leaned back

"Hermoine...That feels amazing..but we have to get to the bathroom now or I'm gonna come all over my self." She said stepping back from me. I nodded I felt hot all over now. I opened the door, and we left We held hands as we crept quietly under Harrys blanket.

"Hey Hermoine...does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Cho whispered. I looked at her

"Hell yes!" I said she grinned and pinched my bottom. I swealed and gigglled

"Good" she said. We went inside the bathroom. Cho put a slilencing charm on the door, and also a **in use** sign on the outside. I sigh happily as we made our way to the tub.


	9. sex and bubbles

Sex and Bubbles

Cho and I just stood there staring at each other. Months and Months of waiting had come down to this. I really Coulnt take the silence.

"So um...should I get undressed first, or you?" I ask feeling shy and nervous again. Cho winked at me and in one swift motion stipped her top off. two perfect tan breast spilled out. Her breast were well toned and slightly pointy. My heart pounded as I made my way over and began sucking and biting her nipple.

"Oh...mm..Hermoine hurry so we can get in the tub" Cho said looking horny and flushed. I nodded quickly and undressed. I stepped into the huge tub, and Cho followed. Then our bodies automatically fused togather, Our tongues wrestled with each other and the friction between Cho's and my breast touching was amazing. Cho pulled me down into the water with her, with her on top of me.

"Oh Cho...make love to me" I moaned impatiently, and thrust my hips upward so that your pussys rubbed togather. Shit! oh hell that felt good. Apparently it did toCho too becuase she let out a tiny scream. Next, she slid to fingers inside of me and began pumping in and out of me. I bucked and screamed and tangled my hands into her hair.

"Cho!...oh hell! shit harder love harder!" I yelled as I began quivering.In and out In and out she even sped up I gasp and panted, my breath coming out in moans and gasp as I thrust my hips to meet her. She leaned down and kissed me hard and I shoved my tongue as far into her mouth as I could. I was nearing ,my climax, I could feel it I was getting light headed. Cho then inserted a 4th finger.I let out a scream of pleasure and I felt my muslces clench down there

"Thats it Hermoine! come for me love." She said kissing my neck. My muscles tighened and I came hard

"ooohhhh! shit! Cho! AHHH!" I screamed and collapsed exhasuted against the tile. Cho was breathing a little hard too and she smiled down at me and removed her fingers.

"mmm I made Hermoine Granger Scream...thats got to be a first" Cho said and gently kissed my nose. "Hermoine love you dont know how long I dreamed of doing that" She said. I kissed her neck, my breath returning to normal.

"Oh really?" I said in a teasing voice. "Well now its time for me to return the favor...only I want to taste you." I said and motioned for her to get onto the sidesurface of the side of the swimming pool size tub. She raised a curious eyebrow, but did it anyway. I spread her soapy legs open. I raised an eyebrow at her pizza shape pubic hair. She laughed

"Yes I shave now get on with it! dont torchure me" She said wriggling her bottom. I smiled and nodded taking two fingers I spread apart her folds and drove my tongue as far as I could. Cho let out a strangled scream and bucked. I moved my tongue around as fast as I could. Cho moaned and thrashed

"Hermoine!...Oh fuck!...please harder!" She screamed. I had to hold her hips to keep her still. I grinned and Stuck three fingers in her and moved my tongue to suck her clit. Cho cursed loudly

"oh...oh yes! screw me Hermoine!" She yelled. Her stoach muscles got tight, and I knew I was about to make her come. I pummped in and out 6 more times, and when I felt my fingers get crushed by her vagina contracting, I hurredly withdrew my fingers and shoved my tongue as deep into her I could and she exploded her juices running into my mouth

"Fuck! yessss!" she said and let her head drop panting hard. I liked all her come off mm. she tasted good. Chos legs were shaking from her climax.

"Oh hell! love that was ...amazing" she gasp panting..."what do I taste like?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I laughed and cralwed up on top of her so that my pussy was resting on her belly button

"You taste like...fresh mangoes" I told her and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back hard and her hands grasp my bottom. I moaned into the kiss, and she began messoging my butt cheeks. She wiggled out from under me, and stepped into the water pulling me with her. She pushed me onto my kness, and I gave her a quizical look. I decided I didnt care, she could do whatever she wanted. Having a feeling I knew what she was going to do I stuck my bottom into the air. I felt Chos warm, soft lips began sucking and kissing my buttocks. Even though I thought this was weird. I was turned on by it. She spread my cheeks apart and rubbed some soap on my anal hole. She then Inserted a finger and slid it until she couldnt go no futher. I moaned and leaned further down. She then inserted another fingers and I grunted and hissed. It sting a bit

"You alright love? does it hurt" Cho asked her voice full of concern. I nodded

"A little, but dont stop" I said and pushed my bottom toward her. I eventually climanx, and we sat there me straddling her and kissed for a few minutes until I lookes at the clock

"Cho! crap its 5am we have been here 5 hours! we have to get up in like 2hours" I said stansding up. She gasp and we began getting dressed. once were were we hugged

"I dont want to leave you" Cho whispered clingiing to me. I sigh and snuggled my nose into her wet raven hair

"Me neither love, but we'll see each other free period tomorrow, c-mon lets go" I said giving her a quick kiss and threw harrys cloak over us. We hurried to the ravenclaw dorms. I kissed her passionetly one more time.

"Goodnight Hermoine..I love you" she said.

"I love you too Cho...Think about me when you go to sleep ok?" I asked her shly. she stepped closer and kissed me

"Dont worry, I'll be awake all night thinking of you. see you tomorrow. she said running off. I sigh happily and went up to my room. Once under the covers, I thought about what all had happened. In the past 5 hours, Cho and I had become a couple. It was too good to be true. Now, people were sure to find out. I didnt know if Cho wanted anyone to know, I guess I would find out.


End file.
